Tubro: Reboot
by Nobel Born To Chaos
Summary: The Turbo movie turned out differently. Divatox doesn't want to marry that creature, but she intends to give him a bride. Can Tommy get to her in time and save her? And what are the real reasons for her letter? Will their love re-kindle? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Tubro Movie Re-booted**

**Tommy and Kim **

**An: Hope you like, please review**

**Summary: **The Turbo movie turned out differently. Divatox doesn't want to marry that creature, but she intends to give him a bride. Can Tommy get to her in time and save her? And why doesn't Katherine want to help?

**Chapter One **

Everything had happened so fast it seemed more like a blur than a memory. She had been on her way to Angel Grove after what seemed like ages, nerves had filled her to the brim and her heart was beating was incredibly fast. Since she sent that damn letter Kimberly hadn't been able to face anyone from the team or former team for that matter. The former gymnast had kept in touch with Jason and Trini, but for reasons she didn't like thinking about. She had been in Flordia for three months and her training had been going wonderfully, Tommy and herself had remained close if not closer. He took every chance he had to come down and see her, like a mini vacation they would go to the beach, the mall or simply lay around at the apartment she lived in. Her life had never seemed better, until her first competition.

The routines were flawless and her scores were high enough, placing first in two events, second in her floor routine and gold on vault. She thought everything was great until a routine screening test found an abnormality that left Kimberly in a confusing state of mind. She was pregnant. Her training had to stop immediately, in fear of losing the baby if she fell, tripped or was otherwise injured. A part of her cried in joy at the idea of having Tommy's child but the realization hit that they were only in their senior year of high school, this was no time to be having the baby. On top of the normal problems in being teenage parents Tommy was also the leader of the Power rangers, how could she expect him to drop everything to have a baby with her? It didn't seem right to the former pink ranger but she knew she had to tell him. Kimberly was on her computer was night, thinking about calling Tommy when she opened an email from Aisha. It was a trip the group of them took the beach in Angel Grove and showed the entire group and some pictures of each of her friends. She read the email but when she reached the final picture that was sent her heart clenched in her chest. It was Tommy and Katherine lying on the beach towels together. She knew Tommy would never cheat on her but the way they were looking at each other instead of the camera, how much fun they seemed to be having, she couldn't help but think about much better his life would be if he gave Katherine his heart instead of Kim crashing his world with a pregnancy.

She wrote the letter the next day, hoping to make him move on and be with Katherine. She would deal the pregnancy on her own and hopefully, she was praying, that everything would work itself out. Sadly when her mother discovered the truth, and that Kimberly wouldn't have an abortion, the ties were cut. She rarely spoke to her mother afterwards and instead of being a gymnast she became a couch and was earning her rent and such with that job while finishing up her studies. The pan global gym was very supportive, realizing she was still very much dedicated to her teammates and wanted to help them anyway she could. She stayed healthy, kept up with the checkups and did everything she was supposed to, but it just wasn't meant to be. Her child never made it to term and had a still birth. Nine months of being heartbroken over losing Tommy, and now she faced a life time of it for losing his child. It was only two months later and there she was driving to Angel Grove by request of Jason. He and Trini had convinced her to take some much needed time off after finishing up her schooling and coaching to come and stay with them and after locking herself away after the baby died, she knew their hearts were in the right place. Both had known about the baby but had sworn not to tell Tommy by her wishes and now she was definitely thankful. Guilt still dwelled in Kim heavily whenever she thought of Tommy and their child. Tears stung her eyes as she drove but she forced them back, trying desperately not to let her emotions get the best of her.

She remembered pulling into a self serve gas station and getting out to fill up her car when she felt a presence behind her. Ignoring the paranoia she had become accustomed to feeling since losing her powers, she opened the gas cap and started to fill it up, it was then that things changed. She felt a rough hand grip her shoulder and spin her around, slamming her back into the side of her car as another hand slapped over her mouth. She tried to scream but the body was too powerful and quickly hauled her over his shoulder and dragged her away from the vehicle. It was the dead of night and no one noticed, her car filled up, the gas line shut off and nothing happened. It wasn't until the gas attendant noticed the vehicle was out there for a long time that he went to investigate and found it empty.

Now she was laying on a cold damp landing of some sort, it appeared to be some kind of prison cell. A groan slipped by her lips as she hauled herself to sit up, legs swinging down to dangle on the side of the make-shift bed she had been tossed onto. She shrieked as she found something unexpected on the floor, she was ankle deep in water. Leaning her head back against the metal wall she sighed heavily, she couldn't figure out which was worse, being kidnapped and held in an unknown submarine or facing Tommy Oliver again after so much had happened since the fucking letter. Either way she was stuck here now with no guarantee when she was going to be set free.

**xXx**

Tommy was in his apartment, sweating heavily as he towel dried his face from his work out. The tournament was coming up and he wanted to be in his top shape. Walking through the kitchen he reached into the fridge for a water bottle when the phone rang. It was rare to have that noise in his house, most of the people he spoke to when not in person used communicators after all. Jogging across the room he picked up to hear a stern voice on the end of the line. "Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes...May I ask who is calling?" he said worried.

"This is the Angel Grove Police Department. I was wondering if you have had any calls from a Miss Hart within the last twenty four hours." He said seriously.

Tommy thought this was a joke, he hadn't spoken to Kimberly in about a year. "No sir, but why would you be calling me?"

"You were listed an emergency contact on her file from the pan global gymnast team, it was where we got her information from. If you hear from please notify police immediately."

"Hold on a second, what's going on? Did she do something?"

"No sir, but her car was found unattended at a gas station and it appears that Miss Hart has been kidnapped. We are beginning searches over the county and we have raised the alert. Sorry for the news."

"Okay...thank you." He hung up and stood still for a terribly long time. Staring at the floor his hands began to shake. Missing? How could she have possibly been missing? And why was she in Angel Grove? Tommy didn't have a lot of time to think because his phone rang yet again. He answered more hastily with a sharp, "What?" before hearing the voice on the other end.

"Tommy, It's Jason."

"Hey bro.." he sighed in relief. He needed to talk to the former red ranger, he knew Jason and Kim were still close and maybe he'd have an idea of one, why she was in the area, and two how to find her now that she was missing.

"I take you got the call too."

"Yeah, just now. Anything you want to tell me?"

"She was on her way to stay with us but she didn't show up last night. Then when they found her vehicle they checked the GPS and notified us that we were her planned destination. The worst part is, Alpha has contacted Trini and I, Zack and Billy are on their way too. Apparently something's up Bro and we've got to get a move on. I told Alpha you'd gather the group and meet us there."

"You got it. See you in a few."

Hanging up the phone he had to sit down the kitchen table to contain himself. He hadn't seen her in so long and now she was missing. His heart ached, begging for her to be alright. Tommy had never moved on since that letter arrived at the youth center. It had thrown him for a loop, just the week prior he had been down to see her and everything had been wonderful. They had spent the entire at the beach, had a picnic (knowing it was one of her favourite things to do) and then they made love all night at her apartment. He loved her so dearly and cherished her with everything he could have, and then out of nowhere she has someone else? None of it had ever made sense, but his foolish pride kept him from chasing after her like he dearly wanted to. Now a year later, she was coming to town and never makes it. When Jason told him that Zordon wanted to see them all he knew something was up, the two things had to be related. Someone was after his beautiful and he'd be damned if they hurt her.

The red turbo ranger was already under enough stress as it was. That morning Rocky had gotten hurt and ended himself up in the hospital when they needed him most. A creature named Larago was lost in the forest and needed their help before Divatox stole him away and used him for her own evil plot. He originally wanted to go himself but Adam said that Tommy should stay behind in case Divatox made other attacks or something else happened. Katherine and Adam would be back soon so he called up Tanya and had her meet him with Justin...who now knew of the power rangers thanks to them not completely clearing the room...at the command center where they could figure out what the hell was going on.

**xXx**

**"I have gathered you here to discuss a most disturbing revelation."** Zordon told them as all the Rangers, and Larago, gathered around to hear him speak. **"Divatox intends to use Larago to summon an evil force she will use to control the entire universe. But to do so she will need two things. One of them in Larago, who we now have safe with us. Secondly she will need a pure soul to offer to him as a bride when he awakens. He will drain the bride's power and use it to become immortal. This person must be pure of heart. Observe the viewing screen."**

Tommy turned around to see the transmission sent earlier. He saw Divatox, threatening Larago's family if he didn't hand himself over to her soon. Then the camera view switched to a brunette sitting in a cell, huddling up to herself crying. Divatox scoffed, "Aww, poor little pinkie. Look, if you don't hand over Larago she gets it, did you hear me Tommy? Didn't know we knew about you're little soft spot for her did ya?" she laughed before the transmission was cut.

Growling behind his teeth he turned around in anger, smashing his fists into the wall. "God Fucking Dammit!" he pulled his hand back, ready to do it again until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Trini looking at sympathetically.

"I know Tommy, but breaking the command center doesn't make Kim safe." She turned to Zordon. "She'll never hand Kim over even if we give her Larago. She needs both of them." Trini pointed out.

"But what if we faked her out?" Adam suggested as the others turned to listen to his idea. "Think about it, we contact her and agree to meet her, that way we'll know where they are and be able to find out the location of Kim. We can overpower her goons any day."

"But we can't risk Larago being taken...if she get a hold of both of them we're screw." Jason whispered. "Trini, Billy, Zack and I don't have Turbo ranger powers like you guys do. The only way to get Kim back is to go to where ever the hell this ritual thing needs to be done and stop it from happening. In the mean time Trini, you look after Larago and keep him safe here in the command center. " Jason then froze and looked at Tommy, "Sorry man, over stepping my bounds." He realized he was taking charge a team that wasn't even his.

"It's alright, that's exactly what we'll do. But what are you Zack and Billy going to do. You can't possibly be staying out of the action." Tommy said, trying to lighten the mood as much as one could in that situation.

**"I have a solution. Along with the Tubro ranger powers, I have a gift to the four of them. Jason, you are the Red Legend Ranger, in command of the Phoenix Zord. Trini you are the Yellow Legend Ranger, in command of the Gryphon Zord. Billy you are the Blue Legend Ranger, commander of the Water Dragon Zord, and Zack you are the Black Legend Ranger, commander of the Centaur Zord. Treat theses powers well and be careful on your quest." **The new rangers took their morphers and Tommy ran his fingers along the last one. **"That is for Kimberly should she survive this endeavour. The Pink Legend Ranger, commander of the Pegasus Zord."**

Tommy looked down at it in his hand for a few moments before he slipped it into his pocket. "I'll get her back Zordon. We all will." He turned to his team and saw them getting ready, having everyone figure out who they would ride with in the Zords. It was then that he noticed Katherine was off to the side with her arms crossed, she seemed angry about something but he wasn't sure what. Walking over he got her to meet eyes with him. "You wanna fill me in?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you so much about what happens to her?" she spat in jealousy. "She broke your heart remember?" Tommy and Katherine was close since Kimberly's letter, even went on a few dates but nothing had ever happened between them. Each time he went to hold her, kiss her, even that time when they were dancing, he saw Kimberly and couldn't go any farther. His heart was with Kim and always would be.

"Because Katherine. She's my friend and I care about her...alot." He sighed as he thought about her sitting in that cell crying. Normally Kimberly wouldn't be crying during this kind of situation. She was a fighter and strong willed. Turning away from Kat he looked to Jason and Trini, "She was crying...Kim doesn't cry, she'd be pissed off and kicking the walls or something but not breaking down and huddled up scared."

Jason looked to Trini and she gave him a slow nod, they had to tell him, there was no hiding anything from him if they had to work together. "Kimberly has had a rough eleven months to say the least."

Tommy thought for a second before it clicked, that was when the letter was sent. "What's going on? She sent the letter around that time..."

"She didn't send the letter to just break up with you Tommy, something happened to Kimberly and before she could tell you she thought it would be better if you moved on." Trini stood up and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew this was serious if Trini was getting emotional over it, she was always so calm and collected. "She found out she was going to have a baby, your baby Tommy."

His swore his heart stopped beating. Kimberly had been pregnant? It was unbelievable, well not entirely they hadn't been celibate in their relationship but that still didn't explain everything. "Go on.."

"She was going to tell you, even thought she was nervous about your reaction. With the power rangers and school and your life here." Trini looked to Katherine, "she thought you'd be happier moving on and being with someone else than staying with her and having a baby. She intended to tell you once she had the child..." Trini wiped a tear from her eye as she explained that the child had not made it to birth. "She was so heart broken Tommy, she shut herself up. She wasn't eating, sleeping or doing anything. It took weeks to convince her to come see us for a little while. She has always loved you and never stopped, there was never another man in her life, but there was a baby."

"She shouldn't have lied!" Katherine yelled from the other side of the room. "Getting knocked up and then getting kidnapped, what next?"

"Kat shut it!" Jason yelled in his baritone voice, silencing her immediately and letting Trini continue talking to Tommy.

"Kimberly's in a weakened state right now, she cries whenever she thinks about how she hurt you in that letter and the minute she put it in the mail box she was calling in sobbing about wrong it was. Please trust me when I tell you how much she loves you Tommy..."

Everyone was waiting as their leader took everything in. The pregnancy and the death of his child. How could she have even tried to do it alone? Was she insane? He would have been there in a second, rangers or no rangers she was the love of his life and nothing would stop him from helping and protecting her. "I love her Trini, that has never changed." He smiled at her through his own misty eyes, "and it never will. I'll her back." He squeezed her hand as looked to everyone. "Come on guys. It's morphing time!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tubro Movie Re-booted**

**Tommy and Kim **

**An: Hope you like, please review**

**Chapter Two**

The night air was damp as Tommy stepped out of his Red Turbo Zord and heard the gravel grind beneath his boots. A heavy sigh could be heard as he stared back at him team, it was definitely a saving grace that Jason had come when he did, along with the other rangers. Tommy had decided that the mission would be too dangerous for Justin to come so he was left to stay with Larago, Alpha and Zordon in the command center, instead of Trini staying behind. The red turbo ranger was worried that Kimberly would be grateful to have her best friend in the rescue party. The group had decided there was no point in trying to meet Divatox with Larago, they knew she'd never hand Kim over. Instead he would stay put, no matter how much he wanted to go and be with his wife and child. Tommy felt a pain in his heart as he thought of that child dying too, he wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen.

The turbo, and legend teams pulled up in front of a large ship, looking as if was taken from the stone age in the words of Adam. "This is worse than when we found the dinosaur bones trying to get the ningetti powers." He said as they walked on board, the turbo cars loaded on the lower decks. "I mean...none of us even know how to get this thing moving, how are we going to keep with Divatox in this hunk of shit?" he sneered in disgust as the cob webs tangled around his sleeve.

"I hate it already..." Zack shivered, just thinking of all the little spiders waiting to attack him at a moment's notice. "I can just imagine all the little crawlers..." he moved closer to Jason.

"You're twenty...and still afraid of a fucking spider?"

"They're fucking creepy okay!" he shouted before being hushed by Billy.

"Alpha said the turbo keys should activate this thing. It's only made to look like a sail boat but it's controlled like the Zords." Billy was given Tanya's key as he approached the steering wheel. Once all the keys were in place, the ship was moving and they were on their way. Billy found the control panel, hidden by a simple plank of wood under the wheel, and plugged in the co-ordinated of the island. "It's smooth sailing from here on out guys. But we better rest up, it's been one hell of a day.." Taking the techno-genius' advice the rangers headed to the lower decks for some much needed shut eye.

Meanwhile Tommy stood at the front of the boat, looking up at the moon that rested high in the sky, shining its blue, silver light down on them. He couldn't believe this, so much information in such an incredibly small amount of time. It was almost impossible to comprehend, Kimberly pregnant and losing the child? Had she thought he was would hate her for the baby? That she would ruin his life? Tommy couldn't think of anything more wonderful that having the love of his life swell with their child, a child they made out of nothing but pure love for one another. But then to lose it and be alone to deal with that pain and guilt, he knew she would feel guilty, it was just how Kim was. She always did everything in her power to try and make things right, to try and make others happy before herself, but he loved her! He never stopped, of course he tried to move on since Kim had sent the letter but he couldn't make himself forget feelings that were well defined deep in his soul. It was like she was carved into the essence of his soul, as corny as it sounded in his mind he knew it was true. He was brought from his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder, looking back to see Jason standing next to him. "How are you holding up?" he asked the leader softly, knowing this was a situation to treat gently.

"I just...I can't believe all this. It's only been a year Jason and she's gone through so much. She wouldn't have had to do it alone, you know I would have been there in a second."

"I know Bro...I know." He rubbed his shoulder before moving to stand behind him. "She just didn't want to trouble you. We wanted her to come up here to try and get her out of the damn apartment, hoped you two would talk." Jason explained, leaning on the edge of the ship. "Tommy, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the baby...I know you love Kim and she never doubted that. She knew you'd be there in a second, but you have commitments. What would the rangers be without you?"

"They would have managed, I would done something, I would have been there...if I was with her she wouldn't be with that Bitch!" he yelled, slamming his fists down on the wood, nearly splintering it.

"Hey, blaming yourself doesn't bring her back. Right now we need to keep our heads in it. We'll get her back Tommy."

"Jason, I swear, once I get her back, I am never letting her out of my arms again." Jason nodded and left his friend to think over the day, knowing the that chance of getting Tommy to sleep was slim to none.

Once Jason left, the leader let his mind drift back in time, to the last night he spent with Kimberly. Leaning on the side of the boat he slid down to sit and rest his elbows on his knees, head tilted back and hair let down to fan out over his shoulders to his chest. He remembered it was the best night of his life, just like it was yesterday. He'd arrived at the airport exhausted from a horrible flight, a child spent the entire trip kicking the back of his seat because apparently his game boy died and Tommy his way of amusement...But the moment he saw her standing there, a white hot pants, pink flip flops and a baby pink crop top with her hair down and those beautiful eyes staring at him with glee.

He remembered dropping his bags at his feet while catching her in his arms, those soft legs wrapped tightly around his waist while one hand rested under that adorable bottom of her, the other buried in her hair as their lips met perfectly. He missed her so much, sure they spoke on the phone every day and emailed all the time but it wasn't the same as being able to hold her whenever he wanted to, kiss her every second of the day and just have her with him. He was hopelessly in love with this petite young woman and he knew that would never change. Her lips tasted like that strawberry kiwi lip gloss he got for her the last time he visited and taste so delicious mixed with her own wonderful flavour. He had forced himself to pull away so not to devour her in the airport lobby, reaching down to get his luggage while holding her hand and letting girlfriend lead him from the terminal to the taxi waiting for them out front.

He sighed as he remembered the week they spent together, swimming at the beach, laying each other's arms while making out without a care about who saw. They made love every night for hours until the early hours of the morning, sleeping in late before spending an afternoon once again barely able to keep their off each other. The last night had been the best by far. She had told him to go shower and clean up from their time at the gym (even on a vacation he needed to work out and she needed to train) while she made dinner. Instead when he got in the shower and started to wash his hair he felt two soft arms wrap around him from behind him and hands rubbing the defined muscles of his chest. He turned around to see her smiling at him, standing in all her glory with a soft pink glow to her pale skin. Running his hands through her soft hair he kissed her passionately, pushing her to the white tile wall of the shower as the hot water steamed around them. His eyes never left hers as they both fell into bliss, grabbing at each other trying to get even close if that were possible. Gasps, cries and moans filled the bathroom as they found heaven together.

Coming back to the present Tommy groaned and hung his head. He should have chased after her when she sent the letter, he should have flown to Florida and demanded answers. Instead he stayed put and tried to drown himself in karate training and let Kat hang all over him and try to make him feel better. He even went on that stupid ski trip to try and forget Kim...as if that was ever possible. She could tear his heart out a million times and he would still love that little woman. "I love you Kim..." his eyes drifted shut and he slipped from consciousness as his exhaustion caught up with him.

**xXx**

"Those little shits need to mind their own business!" Divatox screamed as she looked through her parascope and saw the ranger's ship following them in close pursuit. "Little bastards...If Rita and Zedd had just done their job right I wouldn't have this problem. Would I my pet? No I wouldn't." She said as she kissed the slimly creature before handing him to her minions and instead skipped over to the control panel. "Let's see how they like a little company." She hit the button and sent a present to slow the rangers in their tracks.

**xXx**

Sitting in the bed below deck Katherine continued to toss and turn as she thought of Tommy up there thinking of Kimberly. She had been so close to winning over his heart yet now she had no chance. Kimberly was his world and with them travelling to rescue her, once they had her back she knew Tommy would never let her leave again. A part of her wanted to see Tommy happy again but at the same time...she loved him from the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was so perfect, so kind and gentle but strong and full of fire. She took a deep breath before standing, deciding to maybe go see how he was doing on deck. Adam was up there on look out but would probably be giving Tommy space, Katherine wasn't very good at giving him space and she knew that, but then again he never pushed her away.

Walking onto the deck she saw him sleeping against the side of the ship and smiled sweetly, looking to his peaceful expression as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. As she approached him however she heard something behind her. Turning and glancing over her shoulder she saw the creatures pulling themselves on board. "Tommy!" she screamed in fear as she bolted to the upper deck, grabbed his arm and dragging him with her as he tried to wake up.

"Kat? What the fuck is going on?" Jason shouted as he came up from the lower deck only to get an eye full of the slim ball coming his way. "Oh shit!" he knew they wouldn't need to morph to get rid of them, they were just gross versions of the putties he used to have to deal with. "Come on shit for brains, show me what ya got!"

Now fully awake Tommy looked to the creatures and raced down to join Jason, Zack and Adam who had taken the left and front side while Trini and Billy took the right, Tanya was keeping an eyes on the backside and Kat...Kat was far too grossed out to go anywhere near the damn things. Tommy moved to give one a punch for good measure only to cringe in disgust as his hand his the saliva coated exterior. "These guys are pieces of work..."

"Tell me about it!" Zack shouted as he high kicked another in the face and sent it back over the side of the boat.

They were quick to dispose of and Tommy found only left, cowering against the side and gurgling at him. He came up and simply stood in front of it, "Boo!" the creature cried out and stumbled over the edge before Tommy scoffed, "Fuckers..."

Jason crossed his arms, "You know I remember fighting the villian's minions...it used to actually make me break a sweat."

"Yeah, that was hardly a work out." Billy teased before the group's split off and headed back to sleep, switching up the watch shift as Katherine touched Tommy's arm softly, making him look at her.

"Tommy, I'm sorry about earlier...I just...I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm not the one about to fed to a mythological war creature." He was still angry at her outburst in the command center. Kim had been her friend and made her the new pink ranger, why was Kat so full of piss and vinegar whenever it came to Kim?

"Tommy...please, she hurt you so badly.." Kat tried to lock eyes with him, knowing it was the only way to get him to really listen.

"She thought she was doing what was best for me, yes I am pissed that she didn't tell me and thought I would be better off with someone else but I love her Kat, I always have."

"But don't you ever think that maybe she was right? That maybe there was someone, is someone, that's you're better fit to be with?" she looked at him hopefully, her soft finger tips on his cheek and waiting for his reaction. She didn't feel him move and leaned closer, but soon the warmth of his skin vanished and she focused on his face...anger.

"No, I love her Kat...everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, the way she looks when she's focusing on her training and how she always puts everyone before her own dreams and needs. I will never be with anyone else. I don't want anyone like I want Kimberly." He knew he needed to be stern with her, not wanting to lead her on more than he already had. "I can't let her get hurt anymore than she already has been."

"You don't owe her anything!" she said, stomping her foot like a child. "Tommy she has you wrapped so tightly around her finger she could do anything and you would always go running back like a well trained dog!"

"She's in this mess because I had too much pride to go running to her! Maybe if I stayed with her, maybe if she didn't have the stress of dealing with the pregnancy alone she wouldn't have miscarried, she still had to give birth Kat. Did you know that? Did you know she had to go through labour and give birth to a dead child? Not able to even see her alive for a moment. She went through the physical pain alone only to endure more while she let me go on living my happy life as a ranger and simply think she broke up with me. No...I don't owe her anything...I owe her everything!" Tommy glared and shoved by her, going below deck to calm down and hopefully sleep.

Katherine groaned and tossed her head back, gripping her blonde hair in frustration. Trini was standing there in the doorway with Jason before she held him back from tearing her head off. "I'll handle this. No one insults Kim and upsets Tommy like that.." she gave Jason a quick kiss and told him to go below deck.

Jason smirked as he left his girlfriend to take care of Katherine. He settled on his bed and looked saw Billy raise an eyebrow. "Let's just say Trini's going to play teacher to a certain blonde."

Billy chuckled, Trini's temper was not something to mess with when it came to Kim. Up above Trini tapped Katherine on the shoulder and made the girl turn to face her. "You want to tell me what the deal is with you and Kim?" she said, crossing her arms over her pale yellow clad chest. Her white tennis shoe tapped the wooden floor as she kept her face like stone, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't have to explain anything."

"Actually, I beg to differ. What gives you the right to say horrible things about Kimberly? She's the one who made you a ranger in the first place, she introduced you to every friend you have now and the life you live is all because of her. Yet you lose your mind whenever she's mentioned."

"Because she's always mentioned." Katherine shouted. "She's all he talks about. Since they broke up, he has gone to dinner with me twice and do you know the topic of conversation the entire time? Kimberly this, Kimberly used to do this, Kimberly used to be like this..kim kim kim kim KIM! She was always on his mind, he was so depressed after they broke up and all I wanted to do was make him happy..."

"Well right now all you are doing is upsetting him more. He loves her, she loves him. A misunderstanding occurred and they have both been in so much pain. I swear to god if you get in the way of either of their happiness I will personally mess you up without the help of the others...that is if Tommy doesn't rip you apart for insulting Kim. You got that?" she poked Katherine' chest before smirking, "By the way, you're on watch." She turned on her heel and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tubro Movie Re-booted**

**Tommy and Kim **

**An: I recently listened to You and I by Lady Gaga and I'm working on a music video for Tommy and Kim to it. I love it for that couple and the minute i heard it I knew I had to get back on this story and update. Hope you like, please review**

**Chapter Three**

The island came into sight shortly after morning's light, giving Tommy a small sense of relief. Soon enough she'd be back in his arms without worry of that bitch and her psychotic plans. Though fear of what Kim would be like when he found her was beginning to surface. How would she act with him? Would she fell safe and secure or would she run like hell and not even look at him? He didn't have much time to think about as he gathered the turbo and legend rangers to talk over the strategy. He had a feeling it would be easy to get into the temple, but defeating Divatox was a whole other ball game. Leaning on the edge of the boat he watched at the team came to the surface and gathered for one more rally before they left for the island.

Last night had been a trial on all of them as Katherine sulked dramatically. She had pouted in the bottom on the ship and made Aisha listen to her hopeless ranting about how Tommy was blinded by irrational emotions that weren't true. _'He only cares because she's in danger, it's who he is!_' it took all of Trini and Aisha's might not to back hand the blonde. Kimberly was their friend and for Trini, she was like a sister! Luckily Jason had been able to step in and calm Trini down, telling her to just ignore Kat and let her vent. Eventually the girl complained herself to sleep and everyone was able to get some shut eye.

As he saw them all getting ready and taking out their morphers, Tommy turned to Jason, "I have one objective and that's to get to Kimberly, I'm trusting the mission to you Jason. I need to get to her and get her out safely before I'll be any use."

Chuckling lightly he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Dude...as if you'd listen if I gave you another job. You're still the love blind fool I knew before." He tried to lighten the mood as the group was getting ready for battle. They knew they needed to get the temple and needed to take the stealth approach, but still fast so that they weren't too late. Kimberly's hours were numbers as it was and they couldn't waste time with the nonsense, like the fact that Kat was taking forever to wake up that morning. Trini eventually went down and flipped over her mattress, pissed off enough that the blonde was so jealous that she would just ignore the seriousness of the matter.

"Wake up!" she demanded, not truly raising her voice but enough so that the firm tone was taken seriously. Coming back to the deck she took her new mythic morpher out and they got into the formations, choosing to get suited up now instead of when they reached the island, in case there were already traps on the shore.

Jason looked to his team and nodded as a signal to get going, they really weren't in the mood for conversation. The new leader of the mythic rangers was just as worried for Kimberly as Tommy was, she was like a little sister to him and they had managed to stay in contact during all her business with the loss of the baby. He knew how damaged she was, as did Trini, he was simply scared of the damage that could have been done to her in her time locked in that damned submarine chamber. Thinking to himself he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deep, he was a leader and with Tommy emotionally out of commission in terms of being truly able to lead he was in charge of a large group going into a dangerous situation, he needed to have focus and control no matter how angry he was getting when he thought about the situation Kim was being placed in. As he took a glance to the group behind him he waved his arm in usual way, "alright guys let's do it!"

xxx

Kimberly awoke to find herself not in the belly of a submarine, but strapped down to a wooden plank, carried by strange men in masks and face paint. She tried to get her bearings but she was so drowsy she couldn't even scream loud enough to make a fight, clearly whoever had taken her was good with their drugging method. When her body came enough out of the effects she was able to glance around at where she was being carried.

They entered a temple ruin using what appeared to dynamite, only judging on the large explosion that came before she began to be carried inside again. She was set on the ground as she stays her captures gathering around a large pit up in the center of the floor. It was raised with the stone steps and vines grew on the side but with the temperature rising in the room she had a feeling it was some kind of fire pit. Currently dressed in a white chest wrapping and some kind of long loincloth skirt she was hauled to stand and was then chained above the pit, hanging over it helplessly, staring down into the motel lava below. Was this the fate she was meant to be met with? Was this her end? She closed her eyes and hung her head as one final tear fell down her cheek, acceptance...defeat.

Divatox cackled and giggled continuously as she saw the breaking of the pink ranger. "Aw, what's wrong sweet heart? Missing your baby?" she mocked cruelly, clapping her hands as she watched the tears running down her face. "Oh, if Tommy found out what happened, he'd be so disappointed wouldn't he? I guess I'm doing him a favour then! Begin to ritual! Awaken the beast and reveal him his bride!"

Kimberly glared through her tears. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" she screamed, a part of her fierce behaviour showing through as Divatox threw insults at her.

"Oh she does speak?" the space woman snapped.

"Damn right I do!" She was still crying at the idea of Tommy being disappointed in her but it was also a turning point for Kim. He may hate her for losing the baby, and not being strong enough to bare the child birth but she had never been a weak person. She would not be defeated, she would not give in. She was stuck for now but she would get out, she had to. The former ranger heard the tribe members beginning to chant and throwing gifts, flowers, perfumes and herbs into the fire as part of a ritual. Her time was limited.

xxx

Arriving on the island the group of power ranger were able to catch Divatox on their scanners and ran to the temple. Billy found a secret entrance in the back and deciding to sneak in to gauge the situation before barging in and attacking. Tommy's eyes widened behind his helmet as he saw his lost love hanging helplessly above the fire. Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang back until we get them distracted, you'll know the signal."

"Got it." It was going to take a lot to hold back but he knew it would be best.

The group ran through the back entrance and separated themselves among the tribe members who were chanting and what not around the pit. "It's over Divatox!" Jason shouted as he emerged from the shadows in typical _Jason_ fashion. The red ranger stood his ground as the group came into formation.

"You little shits need to butt out for once ya know that!"

"As if!" Zack called as he ran forward and began the battle with the tribe members, acting as her henchmen. The fight broke out, distracting the ritual and stalling it for a brief while. Tommy took this as his signal and the red turbo ranger came moving in.

Sliding along the cave like walls he felt like when he came to rescue Kim from Zed's dimension last time he came to her rescue. He smiled at the memory, but quickly shook it off and got his mind back set in the plan. Kimberly saw him coming towards her and gasped in both shock and happiness as she saw him. She knew he had taken on the role of the turbo ranger but he had definitely grown up since the last time she saw him and as those memories came flooding back she couldn't held the want to sob. He came racing towards her, leapt across the fire and hung onto the chain she was attached to. "Need a hand Beautiful?" he asked, she could hear the smile in his voice. He even used her pet name, he hadn't changed one bit, if only he knew what she had done. "Just hang on, I'll get you out of this." He promised her as he hung onto the rope with his hand, then used his body to swing them to the right. After enough momentum he swung right away from the pit and shot the chain, making it break as the two of them were flung to the dirt floor of the temple. Tommy grabbed Kim and rolled to break her fall.

There they were, laying on the ground, her body over his, though still tied at her wrists as she was straddling his waist and hands on his chest, his helmet knocked loose as they had fallen roughly and as it rolled away to be forgotten they met each other's gaze. "Tommy.." his name on her lips was like heaven to his ears. "You...you came to save me..." she breathed as if in shock.

"Of course I did.." he sat up and let her slide into his lap as he untied her wrists carefully before helping her stand, then proceeded to pick her up bridal style.

Divatox spotted the rescue and screamed. "You bastard! Who is gonna marry that monster now!"

"Why don't you ya big ugly bitch!" Aisha shouted from behind as she kicked her in the back and sent her towards the flaming pit while Malegore was brought to the surface.

The rangers stumbled back in shock as the great creature emerged. "Tommy, not to ruin this lovely moment but think ya can give Kimmy her morpher." Rocky suggested as he looked to his leader.

"Morpher?" she asked as Tommy set her down once more and revealed the pink mythic morpher.

"The pink Pegasus Zord, it's yours." He said as she took hold of it and a shock went between them.

The group was dumb founded when a white glowing light engulfed the two completely. When the light was gone Kimberly stood there in her new pink power suit and Tommy was in white. He had a feeling this would happen, Zordon was always one to through this into the mix. In their minds his voice echoed. **"Forever meant to fly together remember? No longer the crane and falcon, you are Pegasus and the White knight"** the two smiled to one another before nodding and running off to their friends.

"Alright Tommy!" Adam shouted in happiness as he saw his friend in his true leader mode now that Kim was safe back at his side. All of them could tell there was still alot of talking that needed to be done but they could get around to that after they defeated this...thing...

"Let's say we give these knew zords a shot!"

"You got it! Turbo Power!"

"Mythic Power!"

Both groups summoned their zords and the battle was on. Tommy took his place standing in the command room of the zord, looking down at his team and smiling, the way it should be. They combined the two mega zords for the ultimate strength against Malegore. The turbo zords formed as the base while the mythic ranger zords formed the armor and weapons. "Okay guys, let's teach these people a lesson."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Billy said as he engaged their weapons systems.

xxx

In truth Malegore wasn't a terribly difficult enemy to defeat, maybe that was because he was millions of years old or the fact that Tommy just wanted to destroy him quick and be able to talk things over with Kim. All he knew was that when the battle finished and they warped back to the command center he kept his distance, waiting to see how she reacted to everyone that was crowding around her.

Jason held onto her for quite some time as her emotions hit her, she crumbled into him and Trini who knew everything and had known from the start. She sobbed openly as her friends gave her comfort. It was finally when Tommy stepped forward that she let go of Jason and the two stood apart just staring. She let her tears fall down her cheeks but the moment he raised a hand in acceptance she ran at him, hugging him tightly around the neck as he lifted her and held her thin form to his strong build. She was only dressed in that ritual outfit but he didn't care, he just felt her warm, soft skin under his hands and revelled in as she sobbed into his throat. "They told me Kim..." he whispered.

She tensed until he spoke again, "How could you think I would stop loving you?" he set her down and cupped her face in his hands. "It kills me that you went through it alone Beautiful. Never be afraid to come to me, or that you'll be a burden. Never again do that Kimberly please." He whispered, making her nod in promise before he swept his lips over hers.

She pulled back and hugged him close to her, his head on his chest as he stroked her hair and let her cry it out. "But...I lost our baby..."

"It's okay Kim, those things happen...it's not our control. It's not your fault..."

The group stayed back and let them have their moment, smiling as they held each other in the command center. Just like before Zack lightened the mood and walked forward. "So back to your old colour eh bud?" he asked with a smirk as he looked at Tommy in his white mythic uniform.

"Yeah, what's the deal Zordon, why didn't I get this before I went to find Kim?"

**"Because Tommy, it would only awaken when Kimberly and Yourself connected once more. The zords you carry, like the falcon and crane are meant to be together and without each other become useless. You needed to take this journey, good luck to the both of you. And Kimberly, welcome home."**

"Thanks Zordon.." she whispered form her place in Tommy's arms. "I am home..right here.." she kissed his cheek and the leader ranger couldn't help but fawn.

Though everyone was congratulating and trying to move on from the drama and heart ache of the day, trying to dwell on more positive notions there was one power ranger who was not so willing to simply bury the hatchet. "You two have got to be kidding me! Tommy what about us!" Katherine shouted as she stood there fuming apart from the group.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers Turbo Reboot**

**An: going to be wrapping it up in the next few chapters but I did want to continue this beyond the movie just because I've been getting some nice feedback on this story. If you want me to continue just ensure that you drop a review in so I can see how it's going. Thanks guy, enjoy this next instalment and keep my updated! ^^ Also I did realize my mistake and I mentioned Aisha instead of Tanya. I meant to write Tanya, as I had in the first two chapters but in the third I messed up. I'm working on two different stories right now and I slipped up. Please excuse my mistake and be aware that it is Tanya.**

**Chapter four**

Tommy heard the voice and turned to her with an odd expression on his face. There he was with Kim back in his arms, her hands on his chest with her cheek pressed into his chest as tears of happiness and sadness ran down her face. All he wanted to do was hold her, talk to her and sort out the mess of a love they seemed to be wrapped up in but then there was Katherine screaming at him and making a scene like a five year old. He had to admit he's sent her for a loop with the off and on dating they had went through in the last few months but they were never actually together, nor had he said he loved her or anything of the sort. This anger just didn't make sense to him, then again he was a man and his mind was wrapped around Kimberly at the moment. He simply stared at her in thought, wondering what exactly she wanted him to say. To his shock, along with everyone else's, Kim was the one to speak first. She let go of Tommy and stepped away from them all she had covered her face with her hands. Taking in a deep breath she met Kat's eyes. "I never meant to come back into his life; I wanted him to move on, to be happy without me. I hoped it would have been with you Katherine, so I owe you my deepest apologises for coming back..."

"Kim..." Tommy stepped forward, "I'm sorry too...Kat I let you know a long time ago there was nothing between you and I but you kept holding on. The truth is I could never forget Kim and I never will. I love her, only her." he looked to Kim and smiled at her softly, looking back to Katherine and hoping she would understand, "I know you're going to be angry and I don't blame you, but don't blame Kim ok?"

"There you go doing it again! Sticking up for that stupid midget again!" she fumed, letting her emotions get the best of her in a hurry. Katherine walked straight passed the group and stood in front of Kim. "He's always defending you, always making excuses for his perfect little Kimmy! First you choose gymnastics over him, choosing to move across the country and desert him and the rangers for some stupid dream. Then you're dumb enough to get yourself knocked up and not tell him about it! Serves you right to lose it, you're not deserving of his children and definitely not his love. You are unbelievable! All of you for buying her crap!" Katherine stormed out of the command center, having Alpha warp her home with Tanya so they could talk it out and try to calm down.

All the while Kimberly stood on her own apart from the others wishing nothing more than to disappear into the darkness and never be found again. In a way she wished she never came to angel grove, never agreed to see Jason and Trini but then again she found Tommy again. Sensing the need for the couple to talk everyone was sent back to their homes except Tommy and Kim. Zordon allowed them privacy as the two were left to stare at one another. Tommy smiled sweetly to his beautiful girl before he rushed to her and threw his arms around her. "Don't you dare do this to yourself." he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Our links remember, I can feel how upset you get over this but stop it. She will be fine, Kat's an emotional person and she didn't mean half the things she said I'm sure. Besides, I am never letting you out of my arms again. I don't care if you kick, scream, bite or beg for me to let go I swear it will never happen."

"I wouldn't have it any of other way Tommy..." she whispered, reaching her arms up behind her and gripping his shirt tightly in her small hands.

"I asked Jason to bring all your stuff back to my place." she hard his words and looked up at him in shock. "I told you, I'm not letting you go." he smirked and claimed her lips before she could have a chance to respond. He poured every ounce of love into it he could, one hand on her waist as the other ran through her light brown hair to cup her skull and deepen the kiss.

Leaving the young women breathless he pulled away and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes. "Come on, let me take you home..." he picked her up, causing the girl to giggle as she remembered all the times he had rescued her like this. "Aright Alpha, warp us to my place."

"Okie, dokie Tommy!" he beeped before the white and pink light surrounded them.

**x x x**

Katherine paced her room for hours ranting to Tanya who was left to listen intently as to what was going on between her kind of ex-boyfriend and Kimberly. "I mean, I can't hate them if they love each other but did he have to fool around with my feelings for so long?"

"Tommy didn't really play with you...Think about it, you guys went on a few dates but he didn't ask you and he didn't kiss you or anything..." she pointed out carefully, not wanting to make the other mad."And acting like this not only ruins your chances to ever be with him in that way but you could lose him as your friend altogether. Is screaming at Kim when she's already upset over the baby thing really going to make the situation better?"

"You sometimes I hate having a best friend..." she sighed as she flopped on the bed."I just can't face them right now. If I said sorry I wouldn't be telling the truth because I'm still mad enough to not be truthfully in feeling bad for her."

Tanya sighed as her friend went off another tandem...it was going to be a long night for sure.

**x x**

Arriving at Tommy's apartment the couple thought it was best to retire for the evening. The events of the day had been both emotionally and physically exhausting on the pair so they took quick showers and settled in the bed. Tommy pulled her close, laying over her to kiss her shoulder as the spooned under the thick covers. His hand found its way t her belly, drawing circles where their baby would have been. Kimberly started to cry as she thought about it, what it would have been like to have him there when she had been pregnant. IN gentle words he whispered softly, "someday beautiful, someday we'll be parents and this time it will be right." he heard he cry and leaned over to kiss away her tears. The white ranger spent the night cooing soft words and stroking her hair until she passed out into a deep slumber to which he soon followed her into.

**x x x**

The fighters tournament went well, the rangers coming out on top as Jason stepped up to take Rocky's place while he recovered from the neck injury. Luckily nothing was broken in the end, but he did need to be very careful and wore a brace to avoid further muscle damage. Kimberly sat in the audience as she watched her lover and friends tear up the ring and destroy all the competitors that stood in their way. It wasn't even a contest as a certain point.

When the trophy was handed out and the guys came off the stage like ring Tommy raced to Kim's side, sweeping her up in his arms. "We did it!"

"You bet you did! Now would you mind putting me down." she laughed, trying to keep her pink skirt from flying up in the process of his swinging.

"Oh right..." he set her down noticing the blush apparent on Adam's face. The group came together, including Kat to Tommy's surprise and decided to head back to Jason's for some pizza.

After settling down for a movie Jason's phone rang. Upon answering it he quickly handed it off to Kim as a very angry man hollered from the other end of the line. She spoke to her coach, telling him she was very sorry he had been worried about her disappearance. Kimberly explained that everything was fine and she was safely with friends and as she looked to Tommy she explained, "I have been given the chance to come home, for good." She smiled softly as her coach congratulated her, knowing it was from a reconcile with Tommy. He explained that he would contact the gyms close by and ensure he gave her good recommendations so she could find a steady job right away. After hanging up she turned to see Trini tearing up, "Are you really going to stay?" she asked her best friend, watching Kim nod before the two were holding each other tightly and enjoying the moment.

When the group came back together in the living room Trini burst out in happiness, "Kimberly is staying with us for good!" she watched as most of the rangers ran to Kim and congratulated her on the news, talking about how great it was to have the gang back together for good this time. Zack cranked up the music as the group found their places on the couches while some of the guys decided to play pool off to the side. Tanya came over and plopped down on the seat next to Kat who was glaring over at Kim not so discretely. "Kat, you know it doesn't help to glare or act like this."

"I know Tanya...I just can't help it. She's here forever...I was her replacement for when she left, why do I stay now?"

"You were never her replacement." Tommy said as he stood behind the couch and looked down at her. "Kat, kitchen, now." He asked, nodding towards the kitchen so they could talk.

Sighing she followed him and they took a seat at the table, sitting beside each other and neither knowing what to say. He had sat a few seats away so there was no risk of her reaching to touch him, he was setting barriers already. "I love her Kat." He spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"I know.."

"I've asked her to move in with me, marriage is a genuine thought."

"But you only just got back together. Does that really make sense? You guys have been apart for so long and now you've simply forgiven and forgotten everything? It doesn't seem right."

"It's not your place to tell us how to run our relationship."

"I'm just concerned."

"You have a bias to what you're concerned about." Tommy said with a raise of the eyebrow, he could read her like an open book. "Kat, you need to calm down and realize that there will never be an us...whether Kim is around or not." He stood up and went to walk away when she grabbed his hand and made him turn to look at her.

"Tommy, are you certain that there isn't anything?" she stood up and moved in to kiss him. If she could only sway his judgement for a moment...it was then that Kimberly walked in and saw the pair of them.

"I think it's time for us to go." Tommy said as he broke away from Katherine and took Kimberly's hand and looked right at her. "Are you ready beautiful?" she nodded in agreement but there was a silent engage between the group to keep what happened in the kitchen, a secret.

**X x x**

tbc


End file.
